Santa the Matchmaker
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Elecia makes a request to a shopping mall Santa and he decides to make an effort to get her request to come true. ROYAI!


**Santa the Matchmaker **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Theme 1: Kind Person **

**Rating: T **

**AN: I like doing the Royai themes. They help me get back into the swing of writing. This is the first one of the 20 Royai themes. I plan to do each one as a one-shot since my ideas for them are quite long. I hope you enjoy them. **

**Here's another holiday one that just came as I started writing. I didn't set off to write it this way. It just evolved. **

**Note: I am well aware there are neither holidays nor shopping malls in Amestris. Just go with it. : )**

* * *

**Theme 1: Kind Person**

**Santa the Matchmaker **

Roy and Riza stood there in the line, how they were roped into doing this together was beyond Roy. They had been a bit distance from one another since Roy's return from the north and the reinstatement of his Brigadier General rank. She still worked as his aid. The affection was still there on occasion but he had a feeling Riza was forcing it away or at least limiting it. He would try to lay a hand on her shoulder but she would tense up. The most he got out of her was a hug when he was taking a nap at the office and had a dream of Ishbal once again. He'd fallen asleep once again, this time his head resting on her lap. When he woke up, she was at her desk doing paperwork. That was two months ago.

The longer they stood there in line and the more Roy thought about their current situation, the more he realized that the reason they were standing there wasn't really beyond his of thinking. Why he originally thought it was, was beyond him.

It turned out Gracia Hughes was a perfect match for Maes. She'd asked Riza to take Elecia to see Santa since she had to go to her mother's house for the day, she had forgotten, or mostly likely decided not to, mention that Roy was going to watch the little girl for her. When Riza arrived to pick her up Roy was already leaving the house with her. It was then Gracia plastered on a noticeably fake confused look and apologized, (fake again). She "suggested" that Roy and Riza take Elecia together. They'd both nodded and Gracia left Elecia with them.

"Your daughter is adorable!" a woman dressed as an elf said.

"Oh, she's not ours she's the daughter of a friend," Riza said.

"Really? Well you two still make a lovely couple," she stated.

"Well, we aren't a coup . . ." Roy put an arm around her shoulder, effectively cutting her off.

"We are next dear," he said and they walked through the candy cane looking gate.

Riza jerked away. "Dear? You made that woman believe we were a couple!"

"Next," another elf stated.

Riza pushed Elecia gently toward Santa and Elecia ran to him hurriedly.

"Don't you want to be?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you made her believe something that was strictly false."

"Why do you have to be such a woman?"

"I am a woman and I don't appreciate those sexist comments!"  
By this time, their bickering caught everyone's attention.

"It may be sexist but it's true!" he snapped back.

Santa looked at Elecia. "Your mom and dad sure fight a lot."

"They aren't my mommy and daddy. They are my Godparents; they aren't married though. My daddy who died used to say that they should be. My mommy still says that they should be."

"I see," he stated as he watched them argue back and forth. "They certainly bicker like a long married couple. Finally, Riza slapped him upside of the head and walked off to sit on a bench, crossing her legs and pursing her lips.

"Maybe I should give them a lump of coal," he stated, as a joke. He forgot that the little girl on his lab might take him seriously.

Elecia turned to him with a sad look. "Please don't Santa! Auntie Riza is a kind person and so is Uncle Roy. I love them and want them to be happy. Daddy said that they would be happy if they were married. Couldn't you make them get married Santa?" The girl looked at him with such hope that it broke his heart. "Little one they have to be in love first."

"They are Santa! You saw the way they fight and look at my poor Uncle Roy," she replied. Santa looked at the man and realized he did look really really miserable. He suddenly had an idea. "Well, first what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, they have to get married before I can get what I want!" she stated. "I want Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza to have a baby so I can play with it!"

Santa blushed. This was one smart little girl, that was for sure.

"That's a hard request to fill, they are going to have to do that on their own I am afraid. He looked at the little girl and smiled. "However, I will try to do something."

The fact that he was actually going to try scared the man slightly. No request ever got to him like that. Elecia hugged him and leaped off his knee. Roy went to lift her down from the platform she ran to Riza. When Roy turned to leave, Santa grabbed his sleeve. He looked up at the man and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with you after I take care of all these kids. It is of most importance."

Roy looked at him strangely. Was this another of General Grumman's contacts? "Today at noon please, in the Santa house," he said, motioning behind him. Roy nodded and walked off. He tried to talk to Riza but she ignored him and they continued off into the mall, Riza saying she needed to go shopping for a few things.

When Roy arrived at the Santa house, he felt strange. He knocked at the gingerbread shaped door and sweat dropped. He was a grown man, a fairly famous alchemist and here he was standing in a crowded mall, knocking on a house made to look like it was made out of various confections. The door opened and Roy entered, being sure to duck his head so it wouldn't hit the top of the shorter than normal doorway.

The man who played Santa sat at a table and motioned for Roy to sit.

"Do you know what that little girl asked for?" Santa started, getting straight to the point. Roy was surprised at the question, perhaps this wasn't one of Grumman's contacts after all.

"No, I don't," he asked.

"She asked that her Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza have a baby so she could play with it," he stated.

Roy blushed. "Um. . . That. . . Uh. . ." Roy was truly at a loss for words. ""Before that she said that she wanted the two of you to get married," Santa stated.

Roy sighed. He should have known that Elecia would request something like this. She did have her mother and father's genes after all.

"She's still mad at you yes?" Santa questioned. Roy looked at him, frowned and nodded. Riza was really pissed.

"It has to be a lot to warrant getting slapped," Roy stated.

"What exactly did you say?"

"Well, um. . . It was bad enough that I really feel uncomfortable saying it in front of someone dressed in a Santa suit."

Santa nodded. "You love her yes?" he asked. Roy was taken aback by the question. Did he love her? Well, of course he did! He loved her more than anything and anyone else in the world.

"Yes, I love her."

"She loves you?" he questioned.

"Sometimes I get the feeling she does, other times I just don't know." Santa stood, and opened the door. He motioned Roy over then pointed at the jewelry shop. Roy followed it with his good eye.

"You are a state alchemist correct?"

Roy nodded. Santa must have recognized him. "Yes, I am."

"Then you can afford a nice big diamond ring, right?"

"Yes," Roy stated, his thoughts heading toward Santa's line of thinking.

"Well then man, nothing says I'm sorry like a huge engagement ring," he replied.

Roy stood there for a moment in thought. In the past year, his life was becoming more and more unusual. Now this topped them all. He was standing in the doorway of a "candy looking" house, and Santa was trying to get him engaged. If he didn't know, better he'd say this was Maes, dressed as Santa. He grinned to himself. It would be a great job for Maes. That man had enough holiday spirit to be able to lend some to the entire world.

Roy walked out of the house and turned. "Thanks," he stated.

Santa nodded and watched as Roy walked across the hall and into the jewelry store.

Roy chose the perfect ring for Riza. As he paid for it, he realized exactly what he was doing and was surprised to find that it felt so right. Riza was the one for him and yes, it was very very sudden but he had a feeling that everything was falling into place. His mind drifted back slightly, was it really that sudden? They'd been dodging their feelings for years; he'd told her when they were younger, before he left for academy, that he wanted to marry her someday. It looked like that someday was fast approaching. It didn't even occur to him that she might say no, he had no fear of that in the slightly. It was as if something told him not to worry, almost as if Maes was standing at his side urging him on.

He met Riza and Elecia at the main fountain and grinned. Riza smiled slightly at him. He could tell she was still a bit peeved but was getting over it. She had a few bags in one hand and Elecia's hand in the other. Roy took some of the bags away from her before she could protest.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Riza nodded and they began to walk out of the mall. Roy chanced putting his arm around Riza's shoulder. She looked at him with a slight glare but allowed him to do so. Besides, it felt nice and the glares from all the women around were very rewarding and amusing. Roy wouldn't want her now and they had no clue. She knew he was just amusing himself with her. He could never care about her that much.

She'd failed him so many times that there was no way he could ever give a damn about her. She was the reason he was minus one eye, she was the reason for that slight limp, and she was the reason that he had those scars on his shoulder and stomach. She failed to get to him in time and she would never let him get close, even if by some miraculous chance that he wanted to. What if she failed him again? He might die the next time. If she didn't get too close then he wouldn't bother to trust her as much, wouldn't depend on her to do something that she would enviably fail miserably at.

They arrived at the Hughes' house and saw a light on in the window signaling that Gracia was home. Elecia ran to the door and whipped it open. "Mommy!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Roy and Riza walked inside and Gracia came out carrying a tray of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Have a seat and get something warm in you," she said. Roy and Riza smiled at her and took off their coats.

Soon the sun had set and Riza stood. "I should be going," she said. Roy stood with her. "I'll walk you home," he said.

"That's not necessary sir," she replied.

"Of course it is. I'll go get your coat," he replied and hurried to the closet.

"Frustrating man," Riza muttered, causing Gracia to laugh.

"Yes, and you love him."

Riza nodded. "I shouldn't. He's . . . he's better off without me."

Gracia frowned. She knew all about Riza's guilt and thought that it didn't belong at all. "You two are just alike. The two of you always blame yourselves for things that you had no control over."

Little did Riza know Roy was standing at the wall just before you go into the room.

"I had control over that. I should have been there. It's my fault that he walks with that slight limp, it's my fault he lost his eye. I failed him in everything that I was supposed to do. What if I fail him in something else?" She said and quickly wiped her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall. Roy was shocked that Riza was still feeling that bad over what happened that night. He didn't realize how deeply it really ran. He steeled himself and walked into the room, he would tell her what he heard when they were alone.

He'd already put on his coat so he offered hers to her, helping her put it on. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She turned to Gracia who smiled at her.

"You two don't forget about the Christmas party all right?"

"We won't," Roy stated. The two left the house and began the trek to Riza's place. Roy stopped and grabbed her hand when they started to walk past the park. "Let's go to my place. We need to talk," he said. He needed to have her on his own ground when he confronted her.

"I really should be getting home. I am rather tired."

"Please, it won't take long," he replied. Riza looked into his eye and nodded. She could rarely deny him anything. They turned the corner and began walking to his place.

They soon arrived and walked into the small house. Roy refused to live in an apartment so he promptly bought the small house when he was reinstated in central. She took off her coat and hung it up as she watched him snap and light the fire in the fireplace. He took off his own coat and then grabbed her hand. He led her over to the couch to sit down.

"I am sorry about the argument at the mall," he said.

Riza frowned. Was that what he wanted to talk to her about? Couldn't he have told her that on the way home?

"Don't worry about it. I overreacted. I've been doing that as of late," she replied.

"There's something else," he said.

"Oh?"

"I . . . I heard what you said to Gracia."

Riza paled slightly and stood quickly. "I should go," she said. She turned but Roy grabbed her arm and twisted her around. He pulled her into his arms. He restrained himself from chuckling. This reminded him of those romance novels that Riza read. He had to admit that he'd snuck a peek at them and found them to be so corny, hilarious, and slightly correct. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "You hear me. You got there as quickly as you could. You saved my life."

"But . . ." she muttered in his chest. He was surprised to find his normally strong Lieutenant trembling.

"There's nothing you should blame yourself for Riza." He pulled her away from him and stared into her face. She looked back up at him. "Do you think that I blame you? Do you honestly believe that?"

"You left. . ." she muttered. Roy's eyes widened. She thought she was the reason why he left?

"You had nothing to do with the reason I left Riza, at least nothing that was your fault. My mental state wasn't that great. I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to have to worry." Roy was surprised when Riza pushed him away roughly.

"Worry! You didn't want me to worry! What did you think I would do? Just sit around and forget about you. I couldn't help you here and I could help you even less when you were gone. I was worried about you not eating right, I was worried if you were cold, and I was worried that I would never see you again! I failed to help you here and I couldn't help you there! I loved you and that wasn't even enough."

"Loved? Past tense?" he asked, taking a step toward her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked away. At first, he saw a single shimmer make its way down her cheek, then many more began to follow suit.

"I need to go," she said and turned to the door. She ran to her coat and grabbed it. She wasn't the type to turn tail and run but she didn't want Roy to see her cry. She had to be stern Riza; she wasn't allowed to cry. She'd done it when she though she'd lost him on the steps to the fuehrer's mansion, she didn't want to cry again but by damned if she wasn't. Roy grabbed her coat away from her and twisted her back around.

"I love you dammit!" he finally yelled. She looked away, the tears still falling from her eyes. "God Riza," he stated and pulled her to his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt and tears started to fall from his eye. "We both are idiots. We are fools."

Riza nodded. He pulled her away once more to look at her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I love you," he said, again.

"I love you too Roy. Always have," she replied. He lowered his lips to hers gently for a soft and quick kiss. She wrapped one arm around his neck, her hand resting at the back of his head, and wrapped one hand under his arm, around to his back. She clutched his shirt as his lips moved over hers once more, this time passionately. When they pulled away, Roy lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down and then laid down beside her. He moved his lips close to hers and whispered. "No more blame on either side all right?"

She nodded and pulled him on top of her.

As she rested in his arms after they made love he realized just how much he had been missing. This woman was everything that he needed in his life. The only thing that could make it better would be if she were his wife. Roy tensed up suddenly and evidently, Riza noticed because she groaned and woke up. She was wide-awake instantly due to her sniper training.

"Roy, are you all right?" she asked.

He turned to her. "I have something I need to give and ask you," he stated.

"Now?" she asked snuggling into him. "Can't it wait until morning?" she questioned.

"No! It can't," he stated. "I've waited long enough as it is." He stood up, naked from the bed and shivered. Without bothering to find a robe, he ran into the living room where his coat was and retrieved the little black box that contained the ring he bought. He came back in, tip toeing on the cold floor. He made a mental note to put carpet down. He crawled back under the covers and saw that Riza was laughing at him. Seeing him, naked walking like that was one of the funniest things she'd ever seen. She stopped abruptly when he opened the box and showed her the ring. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock.

"Is this what I think it is? Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she felt really stupid at that moment. Her mind wouldn't process her through correctly and it was coming out as blah blah blah ring, blah blah blah marriage, and other words arranged in there sporadically.

Roy took out the ring and put it on her finger. "I think this is long overdue don't you?"

Riza nodded and smiled, not at the ring, though it was far from being ashamed of and she really did love diamonds, but at Roy. She pushed him back onto the bed and snuggled closer. "Yes, very long overdue."

------------------------------------

A year later. . .

Elecia waited in line with her mother for Santa. Though she no longer believed in Santa, she felt the need to go speak with this man dressed as Santa. She heard how he encouraged Roy to propose and wanted to thank him for that and something else.

It was her turn and she crawled on his lap. "You remember me?" she asked.

The man smiled. Of course, he remembered her. He wasn't likely to ever forget the child. "Of course I do."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

She pointed over to the candy gate where Roy and Riza were standing. Riza was holding a little bundle wrapped in a blanket, with a Christmas theme.

Elecia whispered in his ear. "I don't believe in Santa anymore but you sure are good at making wishes come true."

The Santa smiled at her and she jumped down from his lap. He watched as she ran to her mom and they met up Roy and Riza. Roy raised a hand at the man who promptly did the same.

He would never forget that little girl or the couple and a year later Roy and Riza's daughter would be sitting on his knee. . .

* * *

**AN: This was very fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
